What's Worth Fighting For?
by snowflakeshower
Summary: After a particular bad day at work Harry Potter comes home and one small scene reminds him why he does it, why he keeps fighting.  Because sometimes we all need a little reminding...oneshot


I am a big fan of Harry Potter fanfiction so if anyone has a good story they have written or like please let me know. In the meantime here is my third offering to the fanfiction world. Standard disclaimers apply I do not own Harry Potter that is the pure genius of JK Rowling (well done JK you have done us Brits proud) and I am not making any money from this piece.

After a particular bad day at work Harry Potter comes home and one small scene reminds him why he does it, why he keeps fighting. Because sometimes we all need reminding...

What's Worth Fighting For?

Harry Potter was not having a good day, in fact if that morning somebody had told him what his day was going to be like he would have probably gone back to bed and slept until tomorrow. It started with his alarm clock breaking, then there was no coffee left in the jar. The giant puddle on his door step didn't help the matter nor did the fact that it started raining as soon as he stepped outside.

On arriving at the Aurror offices his day only got worse; there was the a tone of paper work for three night-time raids, five Death Eater sightings and one look at his schedule and Harry knew that he would not be eating lunch. The first meeting was slightly interesting, the second not so much and the third was plain boring. By the fourth Harry was having trouble stopping himself from falling asleep and drooling on the bloke from Magical Catastrophes whose name he could never quite remember.

By mid morning Harry had sat through six meetings, drank two cups of tea and listened to eight trainee Aurror's complain about being put on filing duty, if they were going to fight in the offices then they would have to suffer the consequences. Looking at his schedule Harry had then realised that he would only have two hours to check all the Death Eater sightings from the previous night. This may have been okay for a normal Aurror but it would definitely not be enough time for Harry. Once whoever had allegedly seen the Death Eater saw Harry coming there sighting would either get at lot more detailed with bunches of house burning Death Eater when earlier it had just been one. Or worse it would be a witch who would flirt with him embarrassingly, offer him tea which he knew not to accept (love potions) or faint at the mere sight of him. Sometimes being Harry really stunk.

After hearing enough Death Eater stories to write an entire novel and three fainting witches Harry finally arrived back at his office only to find more paper work waiting for him. Before he had even read half the papers there was a tremendous bang from the Junior Aurror training area. Slamming the door to his office and smashing the pane of glass in the process Harry had marched to the training area only to find two first year trainees on the floor, one with a tea pot as a head and the other with seven eyes but no feet. After sticking the two on filing duty and making a note in their file (more paper work) Harry retreated to his office and the ever increasing amount of files it held. It was dark before an aching Harry had been able to complete all the paper work and set off home. Then just when he had thought it could not get any worse he stepped out of the ministry as it started raining again.

Harry's final thought as he pushed open the front door were of what a waste the day had been. He was doubtful that any of the Death Eater sightings had been real and the night time raids had given no real results. The paper work would still be there in the morning along with a load more and the weekend wasn't for another three days. Sometimes he just didn't know why he bothered fighting anymore.

After eating the dinner Ginny had left out for him in the kitchen Harry slowly climbed the stairs. Noticing the light coming from the first door on the landing he stopped to look in. Squashed together in Lily's bed were James, Albus and Lily. For a minute Harry had just stopped and stared at the picture they made. James in the middle his arms thrown protectively over his two younger siblings on either side of him. Albus curled up in a ball hanging half off the bed and Lily whose fiery red hair surrounded them all like a Halo. On the floor next to the bed storybook still in hand sat Ginny leaning against the bed side table also asleep. Looking at the four of them together in that room Harry forgot the puddles and the meetings, and the paper work and the late nights. At that moment Harry was reminded exactly why he did it all, why he kept fighting. He had something that was worth fighting for and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
